


Summer Daze

by Owlfawn



Category: Harvest Moon, Harvest Moon DS Cute
Genre: F/M, i hate everything, i was paid fake money to write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 18:58:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15149708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owlfawn/pseuds/Owlfawn
Summary: A forbidden romance, but the inhibitions are thrown to the wind on a hot summer day. [i hate my life and what its become and what ill do for money]





	Summer Daze

The sun bore down on Forget-Me-Not Valley harder than it ever had any other summer before it. With the sweltering heat came difficulty in rearing a good crop yield. Claire would have to hustle back to her farm to make sure her corn stalks hadn’t dried out under the hot sun during midday, leaving her tired and needing a way to cool off. The beach was surely to be packed, but the Goddess Spring was usually free after Muffy and Celia left. 

However, there was always one occupant that stayed near the Goddess Spring. He’d come to the valley some time before Claire had taken over the family farm, and she hardly knew a thing about him when she’d first met him. Her initial reaction was that he was some dirty homeless man, unwilling to work and make a life for himself despite the opportunities given to him. 

Now, though, Claire had a different opinion. She’d grown to become the man’s friend. She learned of his past, discovering that he used to have an entirely different life in his home town of Po-Po Village. He had a wife, a child, both of home exiled him after he’d succumbed to his problem with borrowing money. Unable to support his family and feeling ashamed, he came to Forget-Me-Not Valley a dirty vagabond with nowhere to go. 

From time to time, Claire caught Murrey, the man she’d come to know as a friend, attempting to steal from her food storage of crops. She’d chased him off at first, her dog aiding in the chase. However, they had a long conversation together, Claire and Murrey, and she agreed to give him some money so he could buy himself a proper meal. Since then, Claire spotted him some change to get him a meal, or she’d bring one by herself. Though, oftentimes, he preferred the money. 

Claire took a seat at the edge of the Goddess Spring, her overall’s pantlegs rolled up so that she could soak her bare feet in the clear, cool water. She sighed softly in contentment, her eyes shutting. For a moment, it was peaceful. Then, she heard someone sit down next to her, their feet coming into the water, too. She opened her eyes and looked to her right, seeing Murrey there with his eyes cast down toward the water. 

Together, the two sat in silence and enjoyed the feeling of the water on their feet. There were cicadas in the shrubbery that sang their buzzing, summer songs, but otherwise there was no sound. Finally, Murrey spoke up. 

“Do you have food?” he asked, his voice gravelly and deep. Something about the tone of it was always alluring to Claire, and it was no wonder to her that he’d gotten a wife before. 

“I do, yeah. Hold on.” She reached into her knapsack and got out a container of food she’d made earlier that morning, already anticipating the man’s hunger. He’d mentioned before that he liked omelettes, so she made some in an attempt to give him food he’d enjoy. “Here, have some.” She got her fork and stabbed a piece of the egg, then held it out for Murrey. 

He looked at it with wide eyes, surprised at both the sight of the omelette and the fact that Claire was holding it out for him. After a moment of contemplation, he opened his mouth and took a bite, grunting in approval. Claire smiled and handed over the container and fork. Within minutes, the omelette was devoured and Murrey handed it back to Claire. 

“Thanks, moi. Still hungry.”

“Oh! Well, let me see if I have more food.”

“Not what I mean.”

Claire looked to Murrey in confusion, her blue eyes sparkling with curiosity. What could he possibly mean, then, if not food? However, one look in his eyes and Claire knew exactly what Murrey had meant. Deep in those brown eyes of his, the color of sensuality and chocolate, Murrey expressed his desire for Claire. She swallowed the lump in her throat, but couldn’t break away from his gaze. 

He placed his hand on hers, the cracks in his knuckles filled with dirt but Claire didn’t care. Her heart raced in her chest and she made no move to get away. She wanted this, despite everything in her being telling her that this wasn’t okay. He had no home, no job. He had a wife and child off in another valley. And yet, as he leaned forward to close the gap between them, Claire shut her eyes and ignored those facts, focused only on what his lips might feel like on her own. 

The distance between them was closed and their lips met in a soft, gentle kiss. It was unexpected, the tenderness that came from the man with such curt words. He always got to the point with everything he said, but here, he was cautious, careful, and gentle. Claire and Murrey broke apart, though they didn’t move far from one another. The two flies that followed Murrey everywhere buzzed around them, but neither of the pair cared. All that existed at the moment was one another, and the experience of the kiss they’d just shared. 

“Your lips taste like milk, moi.”

“Um, thank you?”

“It’s good.”

“Good.”

The two stayed there, holding hands with their feet in the water as they watched the summer sky become a copper, then turn to dark. The night sky became freckled with stars that twinkled above them and Claire sighed. 

“I should go…”

“Okay.”

“Goodbye, Murrey.”

“Bye, moi.”

And with that farewell, the two of them parted ways, though Claire would never forget the feeling of their hands joined together and his lips on her own. 

Off to the side, Skye looked with a single tear falling down his cheeks. He was the better homeless man, and yet… He’d lost. A shame.


End file.
